Happy New Year, Baby
by CosYou'reNotPointing
Summary: It's a typical New Year's Eve in Times Square, accept for one Kurt Hummel. It's his first New Year's without his family, friends.. Or Blaine.


Kurt stood amongst the ever growing crowd in the centre of Times Square. Looking around with bright eyes and a small smile, he thought about how far he'd come. What he'd achieved, the friends he'd made, how he'd managed to get into NYADA despite losing the election, Blaine...

_Blaine. _

It had been four months. Four whole months without seeing the boy he loved. He knew the long distance relationship would be hard, but he didn't expect it to _hurt_ so much. He remembered the times he used to complain about not seeing Blaine for a day, let alone this. This was so much harder than he could have imagined.

He wondered how this all affected Blaine. Yes, they had frequent phone and Skype conversations but Kurt knew he was hiding how he really felt. When they had to say their goodbyes, Blaine always hung up first with a quick 'I love you, speak to you soon, okay?' But Kurt heard the way his voice cracked. He knew that there were tears threatening to fall from his honey-amber eyes each time they spoke. He knew this was harder on Blaine than it was on him. Having to stay in the school he only transferred to because he wanted to be with Kurt must break his heart. But he also knew that Blaine was strong, one of the strongest people he'd ever met.

They didn't see each other over Christmas. Blaine's family decided to spend it in England, despite how much he begged them not to. Kurt was miserable throughout the holiday, curling up on the couch and staring blankly at the fireplace. He wanted nothing more than to be held and told he was loved. When he returned to New York Blaine didn't call him on their special Friday night. Kurt thought this was it; he knew this would happen soon. Blaine would get bored of waiting for him. Bored of just teary phone calls and video chats where they could barely even look at each other.

It was nearing midnight now on New Years Eve. Kurt wiped away the small tear that trickled down his cheek from the reminiscing and took a deep breath. Glancing up at the glittering ball he smiled a little wider, it was beautiful. Everything here was beautiful. He wrapped his coat around himself a little tighter as he looked around in curiosity. Rachel had specifically told him to stand on this spot. He didn't know why but he wasn't going to argue with her.

Kurt sighed a little at the couples surrounding him, almost feeling a pang of jealousy as they exchanged sweet kisses and cuddled up to one another.

"No kiss for me at midnight..." He found himself murmuring under his breath with another sigh because it was true. His shared his first New Years kiss with Blaine last year, in the comfort of his own bedroom. They danced to imaginary music and spoke in hushed whispers.

"Happy New Year, baby" Kurt whispered to himself, imagining Blaine was there beside him, murmuring the line in his ear softly.

He looked forward again as everyone's cheers grew louder, watching the ball with a weak smile as the countdown began.

_10_

"Kurt!"

_9_

"Kurt!"

He frowned as he heard his name being called the second time, not recognising the voice just yet. Kurt looked to where he thought the sound had come from, trying to search through the crowd.

_8_

He could see a faint figure attempting to run through the huge bundle of people, pushing and shoving as best he could in the politest way.

_7_

The crowd began to part for him now, everyone had huge grins on their faces and Kurt didn't understand why.

_6_

"Kurt!"

This time he recognised the voice, deep but sweetly angelic as it always seemed. He shook his head in disbelief, it couldn't be him. How did he even get here? Is that why he didn't call?

_5_

The crowd finally parted in front of him and he looked at the boy with wide eyes.

"Blaine?" Kurt spoke shakily, tears of happiness prickling in his eyes.

_4_

Before he realised it, he was running towards him. Tears streaming down his face by now, he couldn't believe he was here.

"Blaine!"

_3_

_2_

Kurt leapt into Blaine's arms, wrapping his legs around the other boys waist tightly and throwing his arms around his neck. Blaine held him securely, grinning as he giggled happily, finding himself crying also.

_1_

Before Kurt could even ask _why_ Blaine was here, the crowd erupted into load screams and cheers. In a moment they pressed their lips together in a searing kiss, throwing all the passion they had into it. Blaine eventually broke the kiss, lowering Kurt down so his feet were back firmly on the ground. He soon wrapped his arms around the other boy tightly, pulling him into a loving hug. He turned his head a little to whisper in Kurt's ear softly.

"Happy New Year, baby"

If Kurt could tell you how happy he was at this moment, he wouldn't be able to. Words couldn't describe the powerful, warm feeling that was pulsing through him.

"Happy New Year, Blaine"


End file.
